The semiconductor fabrication industry continues to demand novel metal source containing precursors for chemical vapor deposition processes including atomic layer deposition for fabricating conformal metal containing films on substrates such as silicon, metal nitride, metal oxide and other metal-containing layers using these metal-containing precursors.